Una erección erectuosa, muy erecta (MORBY) - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Mordecai tiene una erección que no puede bajar ni dandole con un matamoscas... El buscara la solución rápida sin tener que recurrir a manuela... Mordecai y Rigby MORBY yaoi TODOSXTODOS... Regalo de cumpleaños para Palomita400... Shortfic completo! GRACIAS POR LEER...


Introducción:Regalo de cumpleaños para Palomita400... disfrútenlo !

* * *

**Una erección erectuosa, muy erecta**

Un aburrido y fastidioso día como cualquier otro...

La alarma suena... (6:00AM)..., Mordecai lanza el despertador hasta la pared; rompiéndolo en pedacitos... Al parecer el chico amaneció de un mal humor y ni quien lo aguante... debido aun fuerte dolor en sus partes bajas.

—Me lleva... —susurra; percatándose de su erección. El chico la tiene todas las mañanas y solo se la puede quitar haciendo... bueno ya saben. Pero en esta ocasión la tenia mas roja de lo normal y pareciese que fuera a explotar en cualquier instante...

El Paliducho se levanto en bóxers hasta el baño; caminando con las piernas arqueadas dando grandes y lentas zancadas... Al entrar, este cerro la puerta y se sentó en el escusado; comenzando con la mano derecha...

—¡Vamos termina rápido! —se dice así mismo, pero al parecer, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba concentrarse; cambiando a la mano izquierda—. ¡Me lleva! —se levanta del escusado sin lograr bajar de estado de animo a su enorme salchicha.

—¡Mordecai...! ¿Esta todo bien ahí adentro?... Quiero entrar al baño... —pregunta el mapache; tocando la puerta y queriendo entrar al baño...

—¡Ammm..., si! ¡En un momento salgo! —se sube los bóxers; tratando de tranquilizarse pero aun no lograba bajar su erección...

Al salir del baño, el chico se cambio y se puso unos pantalones ajustados solo para disimular aquella tienda de acampar: excitante monumento al símbolo fálico...

Después de varias horas de trabajo al chico le dolía su paquete y cada segundo que pasaba sentía como le pulsaba, como si el corazón lo tuviera dentro del tronco del pene... Rigby limpiaba lentamente las hojas de los arboles; muy aburrido: Cerca del campo de fútbol... mientras Mordecai podaba el césped; igual tapándose con la maquina sus partes bajas... En un descuido del mapache el arrendajo se saco su paquete y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente, sin conseguir lo deseado...

—¡Diablos! —grita con todas sus fuerzas; guardando su pene y abrochando el cierre. Al parecer el mapache escucho a lo lejos las maldiciones que pegaba el paliducho, y decidió acercarse para saber que ocurría.

—¿Mordecai pasa algo?... —pregunta; cargando la bolsa llena de basura.

—Nada mapache... ¡Esta podadora que no sirve!... —ocultándose para que Rigby no viera su erección.

—Pues yo la veo bien... —responde extrañado.

—¡No no lo esta! —pateándola; fuertemente, pero al hacer eso, la podadora se volvió loca; cortando de mas al césped mojado: hasta llegar a la tierra y salpicando de lodo a ambos chicos...

—¡Aaaahhhh! —grita el mapache; cubriendo su cara al igual que Mordecai... pero fue inútil, ambos chicos terminaron sucios y llenos de fango con pasto por todos lados...

—Creo que tomaremos una ducha viejo... —sugiere Mordecai; quitando un poco de lodo de su entrepierna y codos...

Los chicos subieron al cuarto y se quitaron la ropa... En cuanto el mapache se quito los pantalones... Mordecai noto el olor peculiar que las partes bajas de su amigo despedían con gran fuerza: desde su brincolin... El paliducho solo movió su mano hacia su paquete, la peste u olor apestoso era excitante muy excitante para el chico... Aquello era como un baile de fragancias, aromas y esencias dentro de su nariz que hacían que esta se moviera de un lado para el otro... siguiendo el olor fétido...

—...mmm rico mapache... —susurra; agrandando su erección aun mas.

—...¿Que dijiste?... —se levanta Rigby de su cama.

—¡Nada nada!...

Los chicos se quedaron solo en bóxers... Mordecai se metió al baño y Rigby de detrás de el...

—Viejo bañate tu primero —sugiere Rigby—. Yo me quedare esperándote aquí sentado (en el escusado)...

—¡Estas loco tío! —lo toma del brazo y lo jala dentro de la ducha—. No tiene caso desperdiciar agua, ¡Bañate conmigo! —ríe muy feliz y emocionado porque su amigo se duchara con el...

Después de dos minutos..., ambos chicos se bañaban de espaldas... Rigby por timidez a ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, y Mordecai no solo por timidez, sino para ocultar su chorizo el cual seguía levantadito y animado...

—Mordecai... —susurra Rigby; tragando saliva—. Pasame la esponja de detrás de ti...

—Seguro..., toma... —se la pasa junto con el jabón; tratando de no mirarlo pero su lujuria interior lo traicionaba cada vez mas...

—¡Gracias viejo! —responde Rigby; tallándose con la esponja enjabonada.

Mordecai se agacho en cuclillas para masturbarse; con la excusa misma de que se tallaría las piernas y pies... Rigby camino para atrás en ese momento, sin fijarse que su amigo seguía abajo; tropezando con el y cayendo de espaldas...

—¡Rigby!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento...! —se percata de la polla (pene) de su amigo la cual ya estaba roja muy roja—. ¿Mordecai y eso?

—¿Que?...

—Tu pene... —señalando.

—¡Aghh!

Mordecai se levanto y se volteo, pero a Rigby le ganaba la curiosidad de ver aquel pepino grande rojizo...

—¡Mordecai déjame ver...!

—¡No! ¡¿Que quieres ver?! —dandole mas la espalda.

Rigby decidió ya no darle importancia aquello, pero Mordecai no aguanto mas las ganas y se giro; abrazando a su pequeño mapache; acercándolo a su peludo pecho mojado... El mapache quiso apartarse pero no soporto mas y se dejo llevar; acercándose mas a cada vello erizado y negro de su amigo... Mordecai sin decir nada; giro a su amigo contra la pared; empujándolo con fuerza y acercando su pene a la espalda de su amigo; resbalándolo varias veces...

—¡Momomomo... rrrrr... decaiii! —gimió el mapache trabadamente, mientras Mordecai se agachaba para escupir en el ano del moreno... El azulejo aparto cada pompa de su amigo para dejar ver mas: aquel pequeño hoyito negro y peludo; prosiguiendo a introducir solo la puntita del pene... entre mas introducía el pene, Rigby gritaba mas; golpeando con los puños la pared mientras las piernas le temblaban descontroladamente y aceleradamente...

—¡Rigby deja de Moverte!

—¡Duele duele! —el pequeño sentía como le pulsaba el ano varias veces mientras Mordecai bombeaba... (adelante y atrás)... El azulejo giro bruscamente a su amigo; introduciendo su pene en la boca del moreno; sacándolo y metiéndolo..., en una de esas lo saco (su pene) y golpeo la cara de su amigo con este; dandole unas cuantas cachetadas en su nariz y mejillas (adelante y atrás varias veces)... Después... acosto al moreno en el piso, este apenas podía respirar debido al agua que caía en su cara, Mordecai se acosto arriba de Rigby; entrando de nuevo en el pequeño; sosteniendo su mismo cuerpo: solo con las puntas de sus pies (bajando y subiendo) mientras Rigby se enredaba en Mordecai como pulpo: con sus brazos, piernas y pies... Después de eso Rigby se vino en el pecho de Mordecai al igual que el arrendajo, quien; se salió de Rigby y se vino en el pecho del moreno...

Los chicos se quedaron agotados y abrazados, mientras el sonido del agua abarcaba y llenaba aquel silencio profundo que los chicos demostraban con jadeos lentos...

—Mordecai... —susurra—. ¿Ya se te bajo la erección?...

—Creo que si... —se mira el pene ya flácido y pequeño—. ¡Gracias mapache...!

—Gracias a ti viejo... —besando sus carnosos labios.

—Rigby...

—Mande...

—Te amo...

—Y yo a ti Morde—tonto...


End file.
